


Ask and I'll Say Yes

by Entwinedlove



Series: Twelve Days of Xover Xmas [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Divorced Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Bucky joins Hermione for a Weasley family Christmas and has his gift to her spoiled by a prank.





	Ask and I'll Say Yes

Bucky was feeling overwhelmed. He'd spent Christmas eve with his best girl, Hermione, and then spent Christmas morning with her parents—which, considering everything wasn't as bad as he was expecting. Her father had quizzed him on his intentions towards his little girl (his 37-year-old little girl) and her mother had gushed over his manners. It was still a surreal experience, especially when they took the fact that he was a formerly brainwashed assassin and WWII POW in stride. He supposed, when you were the non-magical parents of a witch, some weird things were to be expected.

Still, it wasn't until he and Hermione had said goodbye to them and had Apparated to the Burrow—home of her found family in the wizarding world—that things got to be too much.

Bucky wasn't that comfortable around crowds of people these days. The worst had been at his trial where he'd had an anxiety attack when he'd entered the courtroom. The Burrow had a lot of people in it. Chatty children were running between rooms, chasing each other. The Matriarch, Molly Weasley, was in the kitchen surrounded by pots and pans flying around like a whirlwind. Couples and the youngest of the children were in the main living room, all talking loudly in a multitude of conversations.

Hermione led him by the hand, weaving through all the people to meet the Patriarch of the Weasley clan, Arthur. "Hermione!" the older man said loudly, "Is this—what was it, Bucket, Buckeye?—Your fellow from the States?"

"Bucky," she corrected, speaking just as loudly. He was an older man with glasses that he wore halfway down his nose. He was clean shaven and the red had leeched from his hair.

"Bucky Barnes, this is Arthur Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you," Bucky said, matching his volume to hers even as he held out his hand for a shake.

Arthur grabbed it and pumped a bit longer than was necessary, though the smile on his face seemed particularly pleased.

Under her breath, Hermione whispered, "He lost most of his hearing in an accident at work and he's fascinated with Muggle things. If he notices your arm, he will pester you with questions."

He smiled and stuck his gloved left hand back into his trouser pocket. "Duly noted," he murmured into her ear. She grinned and tugged him to meet the next group of people around the room. While he smiled and chatted up each of the Weasley sons and their families, he let his fingers in his pocket play with what he'd tucked in there when he'd packed for this trip. A small band of silver with a delicate little diamond sitting on top. It was old, it had belonged to his grandmother, his mother, and his sister Becca before it had come back around to him. He wasn't even sure if she would like it or if it would fit, though he expected there was a spell that could fix that.

They hadn't talked about marriage yet. He wasn't even sure that was something she wanted. He'd learned early enough in their relationship that her first love—her ex-husband—was still a part of her life. He hadn't met him yet but he suspected the tall redheaded man in the corner who had been eying him for the past twenty minutes was Ron.

Finally, when Bucky and Hermione had made it around to the corner, Ron reached out and shook his hand, introducing himself before Hermione could. "Hi, I'm Ron. You must be Bucky."

"Yeah, Bucky Barnes," Bucky said. Ron's handshake wasn't quite as exaggerated as his father's had been but he did squeeze harder than was friendly. It didn't phase Bucky and he just smiled. He could have been petty and squeezed back but he didn't think breaking his girl's exhusband's hand was the best introduction to the family.

Before they could exchange pleasantries, someone called from the kitchen, "Who wants spiked eggnog! Don't drink yet, we're going to have a toast!"

Next to him, Hermione sighed. "That's George. He's a prankster. He owns and operates Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes in Diagon Alley. Last I talked with him, he said they might be opening up a new location in Hogsmeade since they cater so much to the younger demographic."

Bucky politely took one of the glasses of eggnog off the tray when George came by them and watched the same as Ron did as well. Hermione declined and George ribbed her. "Ah, come on, Hermione, I thought you liked eggnog." His grin was mischievous as he winked in Bucky's direction.

"I've learned not to take food and drink from you."

"You wound me, you do," George said even as he turned to move through the rest of the room.

Bucky didn't worry too much about whatever prank the man might play. As long as it didn't take away his hard-retrieved memories he figured it might be sort of fun. It probably wouldn't even affect him because of the serum.

Once everyone who wanted one had a drink in their hand. George cleared his throat and got their attention. "Happy Christmas to everyone here. I hope all of your wishes—or at least one of them—comes true for you soon." Bucky lifted his drink with the rest of them and took a sip.

Several people in the room gasped in shock. Arthur's hair had turned red again. Bill's hair had grown longer. His wife was holding a book that was titled: _How to Tell Your Partner You Want Another Baby._ Throughout the room, other small changes were happening to the people who had taken drinks from George.

Bucky came to the conclusion that whatever magic had been in the drink must not have affected him as he couldn't think of anything he'd been wishing for, much less feel anything different about himself. That was until he heard Hermione gasp behind him. He turned to her to make sure she was okay and found her looking at her left hand. On her ring finger were four rings: his family's engagement ring, a silver band that matched it, a golden engagement ring with a large diamond and a second band that matched that. She looked up at him with wide, worried eyes before she shouted, "George!"

Before much more could happen though, an owl flew to the window. Ron opened it and the owl swooped in, dropping a letter into Hermione's hands. She opened it and read aloud, "Congratulations on your triadic marriage! Here at the Ministry we are delighted for you and hope you're exceedingly happy in your union!"

The angry look on her face when she looked up was impressive. Bucky understood why his ring was on her hand now, asking her to marry him had been something he'd wanted to do. Maybe not quite so publically, though. But a triadic marriage? What the hell was that?

After staring at George who was looking a little nervous she turned and pinned her ex with the same immensely angry glare. "Don't think I don't recognize this," she said in a low-volumed hiss Bucky wasn't sure he was meant to hear. "We got divorced for a reason." She reached up with her right hand and tried to pull the rings off of her finger. They didn't come off.

"George, I swear to Merlin, if you don't reverse whatever magic you did..." she said as she tugged hard on her hand again.

"I didn't mean for it to be quite so elaborate, all right. The spell was just supposed to grant someone a wish from the heart," he said. He shrugged. "Sorry to, umm, ruin the surprise, mate," he said, tapping Bucky's left arm with the back of his hand.

Bucky checked his expression, fearful that he might have slipped into what Barton called _murderface_ but he was pretty sure he was okay. Maybe a little wide-eyed than he'd intended to be.

"George Weasley!" the Matriarch of the family called. All the quiet conversations halted as she stood in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen wielding a wooden spoon in one hand and her wand in the other. "Did you ruin this young man's engagement?" she asked, pointing the spoon at Bucky.

He almost snorted at the phrase _young man_ to describe him but caught himself.

"And what was that I heard about a _triad,_ Ronald?" Molly asked, turning her disappointed countenance to her youngest son.

Ron shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. "It wasn't intentional, Mum."

"George," Hermione said. Her anger had fled as she kept tugging at the rings on her finger. "Please, undo the magic. Ron and I divorced for a reason."

"I... umm, I don't know if I can? Though if you drink some eggnog, maybe since you don't want to be married it'll reverse it? I... I really didn't think it would react like that."

She tugged one last time on the rings that wouldn't budge and then held her hand out for the glass of eggnog. Before she sipped it she met eyes with Bucky and gave him a small little smile. She sipped the creamy liquid—which had been quite tasty—and looked back down at her hand.

The golden band and engagement ring disappeared first and Bucky realized he was holding his breath as he waited for his family ring to disappear as well.

It didn't. She reached down, slipped both silver bands off her finger, and handed them to him. He took them from her with his left hand and looked down at the small silver jewelry in his palm. He had a feeling he was frowning. "If you ask, I'll say yes but I understand if you'd rather not just yet," she whispered. He returned his gaze to her just as another owl flew into the room and dropped another letter in her hands. She opened it, read through it, inhaled deeply and nodded. She handed the letter to him and headed for the door outside.

_Congratulations Hermione Granger on your recent (partial) Quik-Solution Divorce from Ronald Weasley! The Ministry is sad to see the dissolution of a magical union but we understand that sometimes circumstances call for a separation. Note, your union with Muggle James Barnes is still valid. As the Ministry automatically files Magical-Muggle unions with the British government, we cannot grant a Quik-Solution Divorce._

Bucky looked up and around at all the redheads and their families watching him, tucked the letter into his pocket, and sort of gave them all a nod. "If you'll excuse me," he mumbled before following Hermione outside.

He supposed he should probably propose... seeing as they were apparently newlyweds.


End file.
